


Pokemon: End of Light [Sinnoh Arc]

by Piplupluv



Series: Pokemon: End of Light [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon, Pokemon Colosseum, Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Shadow Pokemon, Team Cipher, and was writen a bit differently, anyway hope you guys enjoy, for each region, in the end of things but it'll be worth it I think, including those of the Pokemon Ranger games, oh and the original version no longer exists as it sucked and needed a rewrite, oh yeah, so it's going to be quite a long story, so this is kinda somewhat of a rewrite rather, this was originally on FF.Net, this will be in arcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplupluv/pseuds/Piplupluv
Summary: Five years have past since Cipher fell in Orre for the second and final time, their name no more than an antagonist in region history books...at least, that's what they all thought.Cipher is far from gone and when they reveal themselves to the world they do so without mercy; Shadow Pokemon far more insane and corrupt are at their disposal, some even too far gone to be purified...now the world is cloaked in a darkness that continues to spread farther and farther.The syndicate's tyranny seems to be unyielding as they do as they please, controlling every region and killing those that stand in their way. There are no heroes, for those known to have stopped Cipher in the past are gone and the rest are to afraid to take a stand.Who can they turn to in these dark times?





	1. Darkness Falls (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post Pokemon Colosseum/XD story so I suggest you look into the plot of those games if you want stuff in this to make any sense at all. Also, when I made this story originally it was back during 4th Gen (Sinnoh) so all Pokemon up until that point will exist in this.
> 
> The story may get quite dark later down the line as I have made Cipher a much more dangerous and evil syndicate then they are in the games Colosseum and XD...in more ways then one. Blood and death will be kept to a PG-13 level though regardless. Two Fakemon of mine might make an appearance later depending on if I cut that out of the story or not as well. If I do they'll at least be mentioned as they are relevant to the plot.
> 
> For the sake of dialogue the hero of the story will have the ability to speak with her Pokemon. I'm also not going to describe what each Pokemon looks like in full detail if I don't need to unless there is something different about them as you can always just look up what they look like, just the main features of them that are needed information.

  **Goldenrod City, Jhoto: Four years ago**

 Black clouds swirled ominously above the Radio Tower, bolts of red lighting flashing across them in an unnatural sight that had caused a crowd to gather at the base of the building, eyes focused on not only the phenomenon...but the silhouette of a Pokemon perched on the highest roof of the tower, its only visible feature being glowing eyes red as fresh blood and devoid of any pupils.

Confused and scared murmurs came from the crowd, save one person.

A redhead woman in the simple attire of a T-Shirt and jeans, her eyes a vibrant blue and sparkling with an almost spiritual glint, trembled in horror as she looked at the Pokemon above.

At her side stood a man with near-silver hair and piercing gold eyes wearing a blue trenchcoat and a visor on his forehead. "Rui?" he asked the redhead, most likely his wife, "Rui what's wrong?!"

The woman turned to the man and spoke, her voice quiet and tinted with fear, "Wes...that Pokemon...its one of THEM but its aura is darker than any others we encountered."

Wes, as the man had been called, froze at Rui's words in disbelief, remembering exactly what she was talking about; still, it couldn't be possible but Rui was one of the few that could see Auras, things that did not lie. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as a dark and playfully sinister voice came through the Radio Tower intercom and to most likely every station out there.

**"Good afternoon citizens of Jhoto and Kanto, my name is Ein...and I'm afraid your regions will be under our control."**

"No..." Rui squeaked at the name, "...please no."

If Wes had any doubts before, they were gone now as a familiar man left the Radio Tower; a white coat, styled near-black hair, and an emotionless look on his face despite the evil that shown in his deep green eyes...he'd seen this man before and knew exactly who he had worked under, what he'd done, and what he was capable of.

At his side, however, was a man Wes did not recognize, he was a bit taller than Ein and wore a blue sweatshirt and black pants, the sleeve of former adorned with a purple symbol that would match the letter 'C' if you took away the fact it had what were similar features to a Lugia combined with it.

"Who do you guys think you are?!" Someone yelled from the crowd, "Team Rocket?"

"You and what army?" Came another.

The only reply the two people got were a snap from the unknown man's hand, a feral cry, and then nothing.

The rest of the crowd looked on in horror at the motionless and bloody bodies of the two that had spoken, their killer an avian Pokemon with feathers that shined like steel, a Skarmory no doubt...but this one, this one was far different, its colors far more demented.

Its body was a dark shade of grey and both its beak and wings a deep navy, accenting the dark purple of its neck, wing feathers, and its scythe-shaped tail. Blood dripped from its feathers as red as its pupiless eyes that showed no emotions other than insanity and a lust to kill as a malicious and satisfied grin crossed its beak.

"We are no pathetic syndicate..." the mysterious man began, "My name is Ardos...and I am the leader of Team Cipher; what you just witnessed is only a fraction of the army and power we possess. Oppose us, and I'm afraid you won't see the light of day ever again."

Team Cipher...Wes hadn't heard that name in years...yet who they were was no forgotten story.

 Wes turned to Rui "Ivy is in danger...we need to get her somewhere safe. 

As the duo tried to run off secretly Ardos saw them out of the corner of his eye, "Falcon! Catch those two!" He ordered the murderous Shadow Skarmory by his side.

Cold, steel talons pinned the two down as the Armor-Bird Pokemon caught up to them, screeching in victory before he turned to his master and Ein as the two men approached.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ardos asked, his voice emotionless.

"Heh, and here I thought you guys were gone after that Michael kid kicked your butts." Wes said in a snarky tone, "I'm surprised, really, that you're still around, especially you Ein, you slippery coward."

Ein recoiled as his gaze met that of Wes, "Y-YOU?!" he stammered in disbelief, "Wes Wolf..."

Ardos looked to the man and then back to Wes and Rui, "So you are the two that defeated Evice and delayed our plans? I never thought I'd see the day where I would meet you."

"I never thought I'd see the day when your organization showed your ugly faces again."

Ardos glared at Wes' comment and motioned to the Shadow Skarmory pinning the former heroes down, causing it to dig its talons a bit deeper into the man's back.

Realization then crossed Ein's face, Ardos, sir, Wes has a Snag Machine. We may not have the one Michael had...but we could take his."

"Is that so? Tell me, Wes, where is this snag machine of yours?"

Wes was silent a moment before he responded, "I left it back in Orre, how else do you think Michael was able to have a Snag Machine of his own? They used mine as a reference for its tech since I'd blown the rest of the model I had up. Never thought I'd ever need it again."

As a Pokemon thief in his far history Wes always figured he was a great liar as many times before he'd gotten away with things doing so, "If you want the thing you won't find it here with me."

Ardos and Ein looked at each other, the former questioning if Wes and Rui were threats to Cipher despite the fact they could do nothing. "Still, Ardos sir, he knows a a lot about us, about me especially, he could still be a threat to us...especially the girl since she has that rare Aura Sight ability."

A screech cut the duo's deciding short as a Psybeam and a Dark Pulse struck the Skarmory atop its prey, forcing it to release the two captives.

The assailants were a lavender fox Pokemon with a single gem on its forehead and deep, violet eyes; an Espeon, and the other, a black fox Pokemon with glowing yellow rings on its body, crimson eyes standing out against its fur; an Umbreon.

"Eclipse! Zenon!" Wes called to the Psychic type and Dark type respectively, "Use Psychic and Shadow Ball!"

"Espe!"

"Umbre!"

The two attacks struck their mark, the Shadow Skarmory recoiling from the hits.

It took both Ardos and Ein a second to register what had happened but, once they did, the latter sent out a Shadow Ursaring and the former gave an order to his Pokemon.

"Falcon. Use Shadow Rave!"

"Dodge it!" Wes called in retaliation.

Too late...

The two evolved Pokemon were struck with the new attack, panting afterwards from the fact it was super effective.

"What was?!"

Ein laughed, "Oh Wes, Cipher has gone far since you last saw us, Shadow Rush isn't the only attack our Pokemon know now...no, now there's more of them...Ursaring! Shadow Storm!"

Luckily for Wes his two Pokemon dodged this time...unluckily, The Shadow Skarmory, Falcon, as Ardos called him, had stood up, barely injured by the attacks it'd taken, if anything it was more annoyed than in pain.

"Did you not hear what I said back there?" Ardos asked in a menacing tone, "Those that resist us will die. I'm through playing games with you Wes. Falcon...KILL HIM!"

The said Skarmory charged at Wes with unexpected speed, its talons ready for the kill...there was no way he could dodge the steel-type...

Blood hit his face...but it didn't belong to him.

"NO!" he cried as Rui fell to the ground, wounded greatly by the now-bloodstained claws of her assailant. "Wes..." the girl wheezed, "Run..."

Fury filled his heart as his love's eyes closed and Wes glared at the two men with a look that, if it could kill, would do exactly that.

"Eclipse! Zenon! Psychic and Confuse ray on the Skarmory!"

His Pokemon followed his command, only to stop as their master cried in pain, a deep gash down his left arm from the Shadow Ursaring's claws that he'd barely managed to dodge...still though, the arm was rendered useless.

Rui's last request echoed in his head as his two Pokemon were struck with Shadow Rave, this time, unable to stand back up.

"Return!" Wes called as he recalled the wounded Pokemon before releasing another, this one a weasel-like Pokemon with flames erupting from its neck, "Typhlosion! Smoke Screen!

The Volcano Pokemon followed the command, a black smoke engulfing the area as Wes made a break for the one place he knew he had to get to.

* * *

The twelve-year-old sat in the corner in fear and worry for her parents, her long, brown hair still messy from having not brushed it yet and her violet eyes sparkling with fear and an almost spiritual glint as her arms curled around her legs...she could do nothing but listen to the thunder and the cries of Pokemon in the distance.

At her side was a small, brown fox Pokemon with a cream ruff of fur around its neck, an Eevee.

"Shinka...I'm scared..." the girl said, "They haven't come back yet..."

The Evolution Pokemon looked up at the girl that it called its best friend and owner. "I'm sure they're alright, Ivy, I mean, they are adults and your dad is a great trainer, I think they'll be fine."

The girl, Ivy as she'd been called, smiled, happy that she'd gotten the ability to understand Pokemon, "Yeah..." she began, "you're right."

Suddenly the front door of the house burst open, in it stood Wes, the blood dripping down his arm staining his clothes as his face showed nothing but pain.

"Dad?!" Ivy cried, "Wh-What happened to your arm?! Where's Mom?!"

Wes only looked at his daughter and spoke, "Ivy, I need you to follow me, and fast." He said before rushing into the house and slamming the door behind him, locking it before heading upstairs, Ivy and Shinka following.

"Dad what's all this about? Stop you're hurt!"

Wes didn't reply until he pushed open the door to his and Rui's bedroom and kicked open a cabinet door, reaching inside it with his good arm and opening a sliding door behind it, grabbing something from within.

What Wes grabbed was a deep blue gadget lined with streaks of orange that looked big enough to fit on an adult arm, a piece of paper taped onto it, as well as a grey rectangular object.

"What is...?"

"Ivy, listen to me. I want you to take this and my Flygon and head to Oblivia, directions are programmed into my PD*A here. Once there, try to reach out to the Pokemon Rangers for their help and protection; It is very important that you do not let this Snag Machine get into anyone else's hands but yours as it is a very powerful gadget that can be used for evil if the wrong person gets a hold of it."

Ivy looked into her father's pained, gold eyes, "Dad...what's all this about? Does it have to do with the storm outside?"

"Yes, some evil people are out there and are after me for my history with them. Now go, you need to leave before they get here."

Wes reached for a Pokeball on his belt and released the Pokemon inside onto the balcony of the house; it was a leaf-green Pokemon that looked like a cross between a dragon and a dragonfly; it had dark green stripes and horns and crimson accented its wings and its diamond-shaped tail tips, the same color on what appeared to look like goggles over its eyes. This Pokemon was definitely the Flygon in question.

Without another word Wes lifted Ivy and Shinka onto the Dragon/Ground type putting the Snag Machine in the backpack that his daughter normally wore.

A feral screech echoed from outside as the sound of a door being busted open reached Wes' ears, "Flygon, GO!"

"Gon! Flygon!" the Mystic Pokémon called as it took to the skies tearing off with a near-impossible speed.

"Good luck, Ivy." Wes said before he turned to the door of the bedroom as it too was busted open...familiar faces before him.  _"Be safe..."_

Another feral screech and blood splattered the once spotless wall, no resistance...no fleeing...just surrender.

**The reign of Team Cipher... had only just begun.**


	2. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, so sorry for the slow update D: I know it's been a year before this is posted but I've had other things steal away my time to write. I'll eventually get to having more constant updates (I hope at least)

* * *

Oblivia was a remote and peaceful region, however, darkness had covered its once-beautiful skies and had turned them to a darker shade of blue. Even though the ones who caused the darkness above were not present there yet, they possessed something that had cast a shadow over the entire world.

Ivy Wolf, now sixteen in age, sat against a tree, the PD*A she'd been given in her hands as she awaited something to be sent to her.

She couldn't help but look out over the ocean as she waited, recalling everything that had transpired since her arrival to the region she'd lived in for the past few years and reached to her right arm, feeling the lightweight metal gauntlet that she'd worn on it ever since it fit her; the Snag Machine, her father had called it. The name was fitting once she'd read how the thing worked and it made sense why exactly her father had wanted it out of the wrong hands.

It could ignore the ownership of a Trainer's Pokemon and capture them, in the hands of poachers, such tech would be valuable. Of course, she'd never tell anyone what the Snag Machine did, nor its name, only half-lie about it saying it was a gift from her father before he sent her away...something he did with good reason.

Team Cipher, a syndicate that had tried to gain control over of the region of Orre...her father's old home...had returned with a vengeance, their current plans? Slowly gain control of every region using the monsters they called Shadow Pokemon to slaughter all that stand in their way. Her father had apparently encountered and stopped the syndicate before and that was no doubt was the reason they were after him...and maybe the Snag Machine too.

As far as the world knew they had full control over Orre, Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Fiore, and half of Sinnoh. Though they were trying hard to take it, Almia had been fighting back with reckless abandon for almost a year now; once it fell, it was either the rest of Sinnoh or Oblivia next.

The heroes Wes and Rui Wolf, as well as Michael Hikari were gone, former two dead and the latter missing. No one else was brave enough to take a stand against the merciless tyrants that slowly spread their influence through the world...

No one but her at least.

She snapped out of her thoughts as a sound came from the PD*A, signaling a new Email...one that she did not hesitate to open, reading it silently to herself.

**_'Ivy, it took me awhile but I was able to dig up some old info from the Pokemon HQ Lab regarding what Michael used to purify Shadow Pokemon, as well as some stuff about CIpher's older versions of Shadow Pokemon and the creation behind them. I've sent the attachments in this Email here for you; hope they are helpful somehow...by the way, you're crazy for thinking you can take on Cipher on your own but if you need my help again go ahead and send me a message, I've set up something that allows our Emails to each other stay off the cyber grid so Cipher will know nothing about us communicating. Best of luck to you._ **

**_-Nett of the Kid's Grid Network'_ **

Nett was a kid from Orre and one of her father's contacts on his PD*A, she'd reached out to him a few months ago upon deciding that if no one else would take a stand against Cipher then she would do it herself. Someone had to do it and she DID have the Snag Machine...only one problem, she had just two Pokemon, her father's Flygon, who she'd nicknamed Dash, and her Jolteon, Shinka...

...that wouldn't be enough to take down Cipher.

She was sixteen now, old enough to get a trainer license and do everything that it allowed. She also knew that obtaining one would not be possible in Oblivia since catching Pokemon was illegal in the said region, she'd have to go to one of the major regions, Sinnoh being the closest despite the small influence Cipher had over the region.

"Ivy? Hellooooo?" came a voice.

"Huhwhat?!" The said girl exclaimed as the voice reached her, attention drawing to the Pokemon at her heels; it was a yellow fox-like Pokemon with a spiked, white collar around its neck, its brown eyes meeting her violet ones.

"Sorry, Shinka." Ivy began, "I was lost in thought there. You ready to go?"

The Jolteon nodded, "Uhuh, c'mon, send out Dash so we can get to Sinnoh before the sun sets.

At the electric type's request Ivy sent out the Flygon in question, mounting him despite her anxiety about leaving Oblivia. "Ok Dash, next stop, the Sinnoh region." The Mystic Pokemon nodded before taking off and flying into the distance, leaving Oblivia behind.

* * *

It'd taken a day to get from Oblivia to Sinnoh but they'd made it without any issues, however, she did note the massive dark cloud that cloaked the southeastern part of the continent, a sign that Cipher had influence over that section of the region; why they hadn't spreed their influence further was still a mystery. One thing had been certain though, it'd been roughly around sunset when she landed in Eterna Forest.

Ivy lay in a bed at the Eterna City Pokemon center, Trainer License in hand as she looked at the ceiling. "You really think we can do it Ivy?" Shinka asked from the foot of the girl's bed, "I mean, Cipher kills those who stand in their way and their Shadow Pokemon are mindless killing beasts that are trained and programmed to slaughter on command...not to mention that even if you do snag some of their Shadow Pokemon, how do you purify them?"

Ivy was silent, she was well aware of the risk she'd be taking by making a stand. "I haven't gotten that far yet, but maybe we can find out some way to do it. Sinnoh has lots or research places and stuff, not to mention I had Nett send me some info about the original kind of Shadow Pokemon and about the thing Michael Hikari used to purify."

The Jolteon looked at her trainer, "Nett is that kid you met about a year ago that lives in Orre right? How'd you find out about him again?"

"Dad had his email address and I used it to chat with him."

"Well, hopefully what you have is useful and that we find some people willing to help us. Anyway, we should sleep, Sinnoh is huge and we don't know how long we have before Cipher reaches here."

"Valid point, goodnight, Shinka."

That night, Ivy's dreams were filled with darkness, screams, and blood...

* * *

Ivy awoke with a yawn as she stretched, for a moment she'd forgotten where she was until she noticed the card sitting on the night stand.

She'd gone to Sinnoh to hopefully gather Pokemon to help her take down Cipher and maybe find some people that could help her find ways to purify their new Shadow Pokemon using the data Nett had sent her.

As she went to shower she sighed, yup, it was the real deal, she was going to actually attempt such madness...but she wasn't afraid, not even a little.

She wondered if she could see Shadow Pokemon like Nett had said her mother could, although, that was probably a stupid question given her eyes were exactly like her mother's, just violet instead of blue.

Her hair combed and her body cleaned by the shower, Ivy, Snag Machine on her arm and dressed in the simple attire of a dark blue T-Shirt and some black jeans, entered the lobby of the Pokemon Center to see a group of people gathered around the TV, watching the news.

The TV was silent but it showed things from the part of Sinnoh that Cipher had under their control, Pokemon of demented purples, navys, and greys that bore eyes red as blood stood over civilians of all ages, proving that it didn't matter how old you were, if you opposed Cipher then you'd be killed by their Shadow Pokemon without mercy.

The footage was disgusting and caused Shinka to growl while Ivy touched the gauntlet that armored her left arm as if to check if it was still there, welcoming the feel of cold metal.

"Those monsters...if it didn't cost me my life I woulda gone and personally kicked their butts out of Sinnoh!" came the angered voice of a teenage male.

"Cynthia is helpless to do anything as well..." came a female voice.

Ivy drowned out the rest of the people in the room and headed out the door into the city, she had the needed supplies for travel so she was all set to go out and catch Pokemon to aid her in her endeavor...if they were alright with taking the risk of loosing their lives of course.

First though, she had to find some and, luckily for her, she knew exactly where to start.

 

Eterna Forest was much larger than she had originally expected, and the light fog that swirled around the area didn't help much either.

Shinka walked at her heels loyally, sniffing the air for Pokemon but not getting anywhere as the smell caused by the fog cloaked any other scents. They'd have to rely on sound instead it seemed like.

Suddenly, a rustle came from the bushes to the left, a butterfly Pokemon with darting out of them in panic, its grey, yellow, and red wings were torn in some places while its body bore a few slash marks and bruises. The Beautifly looked around quickly, as if checking to see if it had been followed or something, relaxing as it figured the coast was clear...

...or so it thought.

The bug/flying type let out a squeak as a black form descended on it, a black bird Pokemon with a crown much like a witch's hat had it pinned to the floor, the gaze in its eyes one of annoyance.

"Ya know bud, you's makin' th' boss very annoyed wit ya, and when th' boss is mad he ain't pleasant." the Murkrow sneered menacingly.

"Please...I-I have to get back to someone who needs my help!" The Beautifly begged, his voice full of fear as he looked back at his captor.

The Darkness Pokemon only cawed in laughter, "Oh that's rich, too bad he ain't gonna get help after th' boss is done wit ya."

A Thunderbolt struck the chattering dark/flying type, the attack causing the crow to back off in pain, releasing its prey and allowing Shinka to guard the wounded Beautifly. "Pick on someone who can actually fight back!" she barked as she stepped between the duo.

"Eh, who d'ya think ya are pup? You think you's gonna play the he-" The Murkrow stopped as he caught sight of Ivy, "Ah hell naw! You's a trainer Pokemon?! I'm outta here! Keep th' stupid bug, ain't gonna live long anyway."

As the bird flew off in retreat, muttering under its breath, Ivy approached the fallen Beautifly and spoke, "Hey, you're going to be alright, the Murkrow is gone now."

"Th-Thank you...oh, right, humans can't understand our language."

"Um..actually, I can understand you just fine. My name is Ivy, and this is Shinka."

The Beautifly recoiled at the girl's comment, the concept of a human understanding what he said was not unheard of, but it was rare. "Interesting, I've heard that there are some humans could bypass the language barrier but always assumed it was a myth as I'd never seen one myself." He said before he flapped his wings to get back into the air, only to let out a cry as pain shot through his left one, sending him to the ground once more.

"You're hurt." Ivy said, "If you trust me, could you let me see your wing?"

The Beautifly looked at the girl before him, normally trainers would take his wounded wing as a sign of vulnerability and catch him, but this one, Ivy, she was breaking every stereotype about her kind that was out there. He nodded, wincing a bit as he felt her hand touch him.

"Well it doesn't seem to be broken at all, but the damage that Murkrow gave you when you got pinned to the ground tore it more than it was before, there's a gash in the center from its talons. I could heal the cuts and bruises on your body, but your wings are going to have to heal on their own unless the Pokemon Center knows of a special potion made specifically for those kind of wounds."

At the word 'wounds' the butterfly realized something, "I have a friend that needs help, she got poisoned and I went to get some berries to cure it but the bushes are heavily guarded by that gang of Murkrow and I was forced to flee before I could get what I needed since they wanted me as a meal...now she's probably going to die."

The sorrow and helplessness in his voice pained Ivy, sure pecha berries were a natural antidote for wild Pokemon to heal themselves, but if those could not be accessed, and the fact that there wouldn't be time to chase off the Murkrow guarding said berries, Ivy had only one option. "You know, humans have used pecha berries in Pokemon medicine, I have some so, if you could take me to this friend of yours then I could help her."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I couldn't just let any Pokemon suffer. Just lead the way."

 

Ivy pushed aside some bushes at the Beautifly in her arm's directions and found herself in small cut area of grass, among the undergrowth, was a Rattata that had curled into a ball, a small stream of poison drooling from the side of its mouth.

"Mor-gan?" it asked in a raspy voice before it coughed up small specks of purple liquid, its pained eyes meeting those of the Beautifly Ivy had set down near the Mouse Pokemon. "Do you...have the berries?"

Morgan, as the Beautifly was now known as, shook his head, "No...the bush was guarded by Murkrow that wounded me enough that I can't fly well without feeling pain in my left wing."

"Then how...did you get...back here?"

The Rattata coughed up more poison without another word before Ivy scooped the small Pokemon into her arms and poured the Antidote down its throat.

Labored breathing became more steady and normal as the medicine went down, the mouse in her arms now in a peaceful and painless sleep.

Ivy set the Rattata back down with a smile, "She'll be ok. Once she wakes up she may expel any remaining toxins from her mouth but she'll live."

Morgan beamed at the girl, "Thank you, really, I don't know what I would have done without you. Me and Amber have been friends for a long time you know, we've been all over Sinnoh...at least the parts that aren't covered by that black cloud everyone says is caused by a syndicate worse than Team Galactic or any other syndicate that has existed in history."

"You mean Team Cipher?" Shinka asked, speaking for the first time since the trio arrived to their current location, "Yeah, they are the definition of true evil...but they are also why Ivy and I are in Sinnoh."

Morgan tilted his head, "You aren't from this region? And why would you even come to a place controlled by them? Why not go to a safer region that isn't?"

Ivy looked around, making sure that no one was in earshot before speaking, "I assume you've wondered what this gauntlet on my arm is at some point since we met?" she asked.

"Not really, I figured it was one of those human things that are used to hold broken limbs in place while they heal or some upcoming fashion trend. It looks odd yeah, but I haven't actually questioned it...why do you ask? Is it something different?"

Ivy thought a moment before looking at Shinka, the electric type giving a nod to answer the obvious unspoken question, "Team Cipher...their origins go back to the desert region of Orre and before I was born. It is there that they used Pokemon that had been turned insane through the use of a virus that blocked all positive emotion...these monsters were known as Shadow Pokemon and would attack even other trainers if not kept in check. It was my parents that ended their first attempt at gaining control over Orre and another boy named Michael stopped their second and what was assumed to be their final attempt. Seeing as they are still around, and more powerful than ever before, I guess they weren't gone entirely, taking up hidden residence in Jhoto before striking it without mercy and gaining control through the use of fear..."

She stopped to touch the Snag Machine on her arm before speaking once more, "Before Cipher most likely killed my father, he gave me this and told me to never let it fall into the hands of anyone but myself, and with good reason...because Pokeballs thrown with it can catch another trainer's Pokemon...stealing them away."

Morgan shook his head in disbelief, he thought he could trust Ivy but she now told him that the gauntlet on her arm was used as a form of theft! Was she of Cipher? Was she helping them gain control by catching Pokemon for them?!

"But, though the concept is one of malicious intent, it can also be used for good. My father used this thing to catch Shadow Pokemon back from Cipher and helped them recover their emotions through kindness, with this Snag Machine I can repeat history and do the same, Cipher will fall to the daughter of their first enemy...and I will avenge all the innocents that have suffered and died under their rein."

The tone of Ivy's voice, it was so...valiant, so full of resolve, and it made Morgan's doubt vanish.

Shinka spoke up next, "Unfortunately, all Ivy has are me and her father's Flygon. We came to Sinnoh in search of other Pokemon to help us. Sure there are other regions we could get Pokemon allies but they're all under Cipher's full control; try anything in them and we're good as dead. At least here we have a decent lead since it's not under their full control yet."

The sound of someone throwing up reached their ears, a voice following, "Blegh...glad that stuff is all out. Hey Morgan, I think we should go with her."

All eyes turned to the Rattata, Amber at those words, the mouse how fully awake and recovered.

"I mean, think about it, here we're vulnerable, but out there, with Ivy...we could be protected under her care and would get to purge Sinnoh of CIpher. Its risky I know, but I feel like we should help her."

"Amber you almost died to poison! We'd be going up against humans that won't hesitate to kill us or worse, turn us into Shadow Pokemon if something happens!"

"So? At least we'd die heroes rather than to natural causes. You know how much I've always wanted to be a hero, but my kind always have to hide behind those stronger than us without the help of a trainer if we're lucky enough to find one willing to train and keep us on their team permanently."

Morgan sighed, "You've always had a brave nature, Amber. I guess it wouldn't hurt really, since from what Ivy said they won't stop until all of Sinnoh is theirs."

"If at any point it becomes too much for you to bear, I'll release you into the wild or send to to a PC in Oblivia, the place I stayed after I fled Jhoto, I have a friend there that'll take care of you."

"In that case then sure, we'll help you as best we can."

With those words Ivy touched Pokeballs to the duo's heads and, with an audible click, had two more allies to aid in her endeavor. Cipher would fall to the strength of those bound by trust...she'd make sure of it.

* * *

 Ivy looked at the two new Pokeballs on her belt that held Amber and Morgan within. She'd taken the duo to get healed at the Eterna Pokecenter before she'd continued on her way east and had made a stop in Celestic Town. She'd heard the place was the home of the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia and had hoped that said champion was around...only to find disappointment.

_Of course she wouldn't be here, things are never easy and I highly doubt Cipher would leave Cynthia be, she's probably being kept on lockdown at the Sinnoh League building._

In the girl's mindless thoughts she was unaware of where she was going...

**THUNK!**

Ivy slumped to the floor, dazed from the impact with a tree

"Oi! Watch where you're walking kid!" snapped a voice from above as the owner descended, its form blurry from the daze its home had caused the girl before it.

"Ngh...sorry, was deep in thought and..."

Ivy stopped as her vision returned, her gaze meeting the crimson eyes of a large grey and white avian Pokemon with a crown on its head...the Staravia did not look very happy as he glared daggers at the girl.

"But I haven't had a decent battle in a long time, seeing that you are a trainer teaching you to focus should be fun!"

At his words the Starling Pokemon charged at Shinka with Wing Attack, not caring about the obvious type disadvantage he had against the electric type.

"Shinka! Thunderbolt!" Ivy called, her Jolteon companion instantly following the command as the bolt of lightning made its way towards its target...who only dodged and struck Shinka, sending her to the ground breifly before he looped around once more, this time Aerial Ace his attack of choice.

This time Shinka jumped over the normal/flying type, landing back down before sending another Thunderbolt in the Staravia's direction, a squawk of pain signaling the hit.

But, the attack didn't take the Staravia out as he broke free and dove down once more, his speed faster as he descended with Quick Attack...

"Thunder Wave him Shinka!"

The pulse of electricity struck its target, the Staravia falling to the ground in paralysis.

With the avian down Ivy threw a Pokeball, the sphere bouncing off the Starling Pokemon's body before pulling him inside with a click, bringing the girl's team count up to five.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad or annoyed do you think he'll be?" Shinka asked casually as she licked the wound on her side.

"Probably a seven or eight. Should I let him out now or wait a bit for him to cool off?"

"Eh, let him out, better to have him used to the team sooner than later. Plus you should cure the paralysis he has right now, walking back to Celestic would take awhile."

With a nod Ivy released the Staravia along with Amber, Morgan, and Dash, the quadrant of Pokemon materializing before her as they came out of their Pokeballs. All eyes instantly turning to the newcomer of the team as he scoffed. 

"So I guess I'm your Pokemon now and these are my Teammates?" He asked, "Eh, decent enough I guess, though the fact you are training Rattata confuses me."

At the statement given Amber hissed, "It's not my fault my kind is vulnerable you big meanie! Besides, you aren't all high and mighty either since Shinka managed to defeat you!"

"She's a JOLTEON obviously I'm at a disadvantage!"

"Yet you challenged her anyway..."

The Staravia opened his beak to retaliate but closed it again, silently admitting that the small mouse was right.

"Ouch, that must have damaged your pride a little~" Dash sneered playfully at the action, "Welcome to the family."

Silence.

"Sooooooo," Ivy began, "You have a name Staravia?"

The bird looked at Shinka, "Why is she asking me that? It's not like she can understand me."

More silence.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I've heard of that ability but never thought the stories were true. Well then, human..."

"Ivy."

"Right, well then Ivy, my name is Archer. Now, what exactly are you after? Obviously not the badges since those maniacs took control of the league and are preventing any gym battles, and you certainly aren't going to be in for a grand adventure with them around either."

Before Ivy could reply she heard footsteps and turned her head to see a boy with the average attire of a Trainer approach her, "You look like a strong trainer, given you caught the Staravia terrorizing this route for the past few weeks. How about a battle? I want to test out the Pokemon I just got."

Ivy had never actually been in a battle with a trainer before but at least her first one wouldn't be against a Cipher goon. "Sure, I'm down for a battle."

"Sweet!"

Recalling all her Pokemon besides Archer and Shinka Ivy stood opposite of the open area, far from the path of the route and across from her challenger.

"Gonna start out with the bird eh?" The boy asked rhetorically with a grin, "Seems like a fair opponent."

With that the boy released his Pokemon...

...and Ivy felt her blood run cold at the sight of it.

The boy had sent out a Pontya, but not a normal one nor a shiny, no, far from it. The equine's mane flickered with dark purple and navy flames of demented shades, contrasting the dark grey fur that covered it's body; eyes red as blood and devoid of pupils meeting her own.

The Ponyta...was a Shadow Pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story so far, feedback is always welcomed ^^


End file.
